marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Marvel's ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' is a TV series that is part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is set after the events of The Avengers and revolves around a specialized S.H.I.E.L.D. team. Overview Season 1 Agent Phil Coulson returns to the worldwide law enforcement organization S.H.I.E.L.D. He puts together a small, highly trained, team of Agents to tackle the cases that haven’t been classified yet, the new, the strange and the unknown. That team consists of straight arrow Agent Grant Ward, an expert in combat and espionage; pilot and martial artist Agent Melinda May; and brilliant if socially awkward scientists Agent Leo Fitz and Agent Jemma Simmons. They'll be joined by civilian new recruit and computer hacker Skye. Prepare for an epic adventure that showcases the hope and wonder of the human spirit. This is a world of Super Heroes, aliens and the unusual – of action, spectacle and world spanning stories. The show will speak to the human condition through the lens of our very human, non-powered S.H.I.E.L.D agents – that together we are greater than we are apart, and that we can make a difference in the world. Season 2 Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." returns for a dynamic, action-packed second season, with newly appointed Director Phil Coulson (Clark Gregg) - now the keeper of the secrets -- charged with rebuilding and restoring government and public trust in S.H.I.E.L.D. in the wake of the events of "Marvel's Captain America: The Winter Soldier," where it was revealed evil Hydra agents had infiltrated the organization. Ever since the existence of super heroes and aliens became public knowledge after the Battle of New York, the world has been trying to come to grips with this new reality. Agent Phil Coulson, who had died at the hands of Loki during the battle, was resuscitated and brought back into action, assembling a small, highly select group of Agents from the worldwide law-enforcement organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D. (Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division). S.H.I.E.L.D.'s mission: to protect those who cannot protect themselves from threats they cannot conceive. But the biggest threat was growing from within, as S.H.I.E.L.D.'s old enemy, Hydra - a dangerous extremist group Captain America fought against in World War II - had secretly infiltrated and infected the organization at the highest levels. Once revealed to the public, S.H.I.E.L.D., including Coulson and his team, was discredited and made to look like the enemy. The world now views S.H.I.E.L.D. as untrustworthy, and it's Coulson's job to change that opinion. After helping to thwart Hydra, Coulson was appointed as Director and tasked with rebuilding the agency. This won't be an easy job to accomplish with the majority of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents either killed, secretly working for Hydra or free agents. Agent Melinda May (Ming-Na Wen), expert pilot, martial artist and longtime friend, will continue to look after Coulson in the wake of the mysterious etchings he's been carving into walls. What do these etchings mean, and can Coulson be trusted? Grant Ward (Brett Dalton), highly trained in combat and espionage, was found to be a Hydra mole and a traitor to S.H.I.E.L.D. and locked up away from the world and his former teammates. But this isn't the last we've seen of him... After being left to die in the middle of the ocean by Ward, Agent Leo Fitz (Iain De Caestecker), brilliant engineer, and Agent Jemma Simmons (Elizabeth Henstridge), genius bio-chemist, found a way to escape their watery grave. But all did not go well for Fitz, who was left in a coma and may never regain his full cognitive functions; a devastating blow to Simmons. And computer hacker Skye (Chloe Bennet), now a full-fledged S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, discovered her origins as a 0-8-4 -- an object of unknown origin - and that her parents were considered "monsters." Could Skye have darkness lying dormant inside of her? Also joining Coulson's core team is Lance Hunter (Nick Blood), a dashing mercenary sharp shooter with a quick wit. Since he didn't rise up through the ranks, does he have an ulterior motive for helping out the team? Who can Coulson trust? Cast Season One Main Cast *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Chloe Bennet as Skye *Brett Dalton as Grant Ward *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons Recurring Cast *J. August Richards as Mike Peterson/Deathlok *David Conrad as Ian Quinn *Ruth Negga as Raina *Cullen Douglas as Edison Po *Ron Glass as Dr. Streiten *Saffron Burrows as Victoria Hand *Bill Paxton as John Garrett *B.J. Britt as Antoine Triplett *Maximiliano Hernández as Jasper Sitwell *Titus Welliver as Felix Blake *Christine Adams as Anne Weaver *Patton Oswalt as Eric Koenig and Billy Koenig *Adrian Pasdar as Glenn Talbot Special Guests *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Ian Hart as Franklin Hall *Josh Cowdery as Agent Tyler *Louis Changchien as Chan Ho Yin/Scorch *Dylan Minnette as Donnie Gill *Stan Lee as Train Passenger *Jaimie Alexander as Sif *Elena Satine as Lorelei *Amy Acker as Audrey Nathan *Patrick Brennan as Marcus Daniels/Blackout Season Two Main Cast *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Chloe Bennet as Skye *Brett Dalton as Grant Ward *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons *Nick Blood as Lance Hunter Recurring Cast *Kyle MacLachlan as The Doctor *Reed Diamond as Daniel Whitehall/Kraken *Adrianne Palicki as Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird *Simon Kassianides as Sunil Bakshi *Henry Simmons as Alphonso Mackenzie *Patton Oswalt as Sam Koenig and Billy Koenig *B.J. Britt as Antoine Triplett *Ruth Negga as Raina *Adrian Pasdar as Glenn Talbot Special Guests *Brian Patrick Wade as Carl "Crusher" Creel/Absorbing Man *Dylan Minnette as Donnie Gill *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *Neal McDonough as Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan *Kenneth Choi as Jim Morita *George Stephanopoulos as himself *Lucy Lawless as Isabelle Hartley *Wilmer Calderon as Idaho *Tim DeKay as Christian Ward Episodes Season 1 *"Pilot" *"0-8-4" *"The Asset" *"Eye-Spy" *"Girl in the Flower Dress" *"FZZT" *"The Hub" *"The Well" *"Repairs" *"The Bridge" *"The Magical Place" *"Seeds" *"T.R.A.C.K.S." *"T.A.H.I.T.I." *"Yes Men" *"End of the Beginning" *"Turn, Turn, Turn" *"Providence" *"The Only Light in the Darkness" *"Nothing Personal" *"Ragtag" *"Beginning of the End" Season 2 *"Shadows" *"Heavy is the Head" *"Making Friends and Influencing People" *"Face My Enemey" *"A Hen in the Wolf House" *"A Fractured House" Production To be added Trivia *Episodes of the first season aired on ABC at 8:00 PM on Tuesday nights in the United States. In season 2, the episodes will air at 9:00 PM on Tuesdays. *In season 2, the show's timeslot will be filled during its winter break by Agent Carter. *The series premiered on September 24, 2013. *On May 8, 2014, the series was renewed for a second season beginning in the fall of 2014. *In an August 2013 Entertainment Weekly interview, Joss Whedon said that "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." is "basically a TV series of 'The Zeppo' episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, which was a very deliberate deconstruction of a Buffy episode in order to star the person who mattered the least. The people who are ignored are the people I've been writing as my heroes from day one." Gallery Season 1 MAOS-AoSGFD.png|Logo. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. poster.jpg|Poster. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 01.jpg Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz Agents of SHIELD.jpg Coulson Agents of SHIELD.jpg Phil Coulson Agents of SHIELD.jpg Coulson1.jpg Melinda May Agents of SHIELD.jpg Agentmay.jpg Maymel.jpg Grant Ward Agents of SHIELD.jpg Grant Ward.jpg Grant Ward ID.jpg Leo Fitz Agents of SHIELD.jpg Leo Fitz.jpg Leo Fitz ID.jpg Jemma Simmons Agents of SHIELD.jpg Jemma Simmons.jpg Jemma Simmons ID.jpg Skye Agents of SHIELD.jpg Skye-1.jpg Glenn Talbot AoS.jpg AgentsOfShieldSeason1Bluray.jpg Season 2 Agent_Cater-Shieldposter.jpg AoS Season 2 logo.jpg Crusher Creel.jpg Isabelle Hartley.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 Poster.jpg Videos Trivia File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - "The Bridge" File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Repairs File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - The Well File:The Magical Place - Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Seeds File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - T.R.A.C.K.S. File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - T.A.H.I.T.I. File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Yes Men File:Agents of Trivia - End of the Beginning File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Turn, Turn, Turn File:Agents of Trivia - Providence Fan Brain File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Nothing Personal File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Ragtag File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Beginning of the End File:Agents of SHIELD - "Shadows" Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD - "Heavy Is The Head" Fan Brain Promos and Interviews File:Agents of SHIELD Chatting with Fitz and Simmons - NY Comic Con 2013 File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Panel Reaction - NY Comic Con 2013 File:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Promo 1 File:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Agent Coulson's Team File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Trailer File:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Level 7 Access With Agent Ward File:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Level 7 Access with Agent May File:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Level 7 Access with Fitz & Simmons File:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Skye Spotlight File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Joss Whedon - Comic-Con 2013 File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Iain De Caestecker and Elizabeth Henstridge Interview - Comic-Con 2013 File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Clark Gregg - Comic-Con 2013 File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Character Profile Agent Melinda May File:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Level 7 Access with Skye File:Marvel Television Panel - SDCC 2014 Fan Reaction File:Agents_Of_SHIELD_-_Season_1_%22I_Shot_Someone%22_Deleted_Scene_Clip File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD - Season 2 Premiere Clip - "Cloaking" File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD - Season 2 Premiere Clip - "Debrief" References External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2364582/ Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. on IMDB] Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:TV Shows